zigguratsdndfandomcom-20200213-history
Gimble Humplebumple
Summary Gimble is an incredibly insecure rock gnome elditch kinight who craves acceptance. Originally from the Blue Ridge Mountains in Ostaria, he was sent out off in his (gnome-effective) teenage years to Porthextor military academy to train as an arcane fighter. Gimble has never found acceptance in all his years and has self-confidence issues related to his physical size and intelligence. He joined the archaeologists guild as hired muscle and is in it for the validation and potential to make a friend. Background In the year (now - 122) the humble gnome Gimble Humplebumple was born in the foothills of the Blue Ridge Mountains in Ostaria. He was the fifth amongst a modest brood of eleven rock gnome siblings. He was never a particularly clever gnome (although he still has INT15 because gnomes be like that), and his brothers, sisters, school mates, parents and grandparents took to calling him “Simple Gullibumple” and played tricks on him. One can be sure that this incessant mocking did irreparable, soul crushing damage to the young gnome, especially since his intelligence isn’t actually low, but just slightly low for a gnome. So Gimble had lots of brain power to devote to self-doubt and forming deep-set insecurities. One thing Gimble did have over his siblings was his size, standing a full 4 feet and an inch, he was head and shoulders above his peers - he was ridiculed for also. “Leviathon” the other gnomes would shout, “Colossus”, “Human”! These hurt deep, and Gimble’s freakishly dench (for a gnome) muscles trembled. Now this kind of ferocious bulling vis-à-vis Gimble’s mental faculties and elephantine stature, might lead the children of other races to turn to physical violence to regain some respect. And with Gimble’s STR16 tarrasque-like glutes, delts and lower back he could totally lift a gnome and chuck ‘em. However, in gnome society, there is nothing more humiliating than being out-witted and such violence would never even occur to a gnome as a way to ‘fight back’. So he remained at the bottom of the pecking order. Gimble’s parents were concerned for their freakish gigantor son, he would never belong in their own society. So secretly, they plotted to send him off to military school. It seemed to be the kind of thing that you did with a child so strong and so stupid (again, relative to gnomes). They were embarrassed and ashamed to have to commit their son to such a barbarous way of life, and told no one. So as far as anyone other than Gimble’s parents concerned, Gimble went off to “study music”, something only half as shameful and taboo. As is pretty clear, Simple Gimble had a hard gnomelinghood, and this left him with a husk of a personality, always being thrown around by deep insecurities about his bone crushing thighs and his dull intellect. He longed for acceptance from someone, anyone, everyone. It was with this emotional baggage that Gimble entered Porthextor military academy. Things weren’t easy for Gimble here either. His previous self-consciousness about his size and strength clashed hard with the expectations of military training. These expectations were at once freeing and shame inducing. Gimble was now alongside some serious military grade tanks, and his small size and vast intelligence (relative to big dench tanks) set him apart. At this time Gimble was conflicted between his previous experience of trying to appear smaller and cleverer, and this new environment where he was expected to be big and dumb. It was here that his contemporaries dubbed him “Wimple”. They also spent much time trying to come up with a good corruption of his second name, but they had too many muscles to be able to think of one. Gimble was just strong enough to make his way through military school and was eventually selected to train as an arcane fighter. Using his high intelligence (relative to big dumb beef-cakes) to study magic and use it to enhance his high strength (relative to gnomes). Upon graduating from Porthextor, he served in the Iysgarth army for a time, always given the shit-end-of-the-stick jobs. And after his contractual obligation was past he left and wondered for a time before finding himself a job as a city guard in Ilbidor. After some time as in this post he was then hired by the archaeologists’ guild, who liked the idea of hiring some muscle that wasn’t as big and dumb as most muscle. Gimble had found a hint of acceptance. ... Will Simple Gimble the Wimple finally find a friend or some friend-like companionship, gain much desired validation, and deal with his deep seated and now complex insecurities? Or will he be ripped from this reality by the card draw of an abusive uber-nerd in another dimension? Stay tuned. Motivation Just looking for some acknowledgement and validation. Relationships Gimble was an embarrassment to his family and sent off to live a different sort of life. His parents thought this was a kindness to him. Gimble has left many bullies behind him but no friends to speak of. Life events Bullied about being too big and too dumb. Sent to military academy. Bullied for being to small and too clever. Graduated. Became guard in Ilbidor. Joined archaeologists guild.